


Tears to Shed

by Silits



Category: Splintered - A. G. Howard
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Asylum, Better love story than Twilight, F/M, Mad Hatter - Freeform, Meh sad, Team Morpheus, Wonderland, dont spoil the series cause I've already spoiled it enough for myself, idk how to tag this, really short, takes place at the end of Unhinged and beginning of Ensnared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silits/pseuds/Silits
Summary: Alyssa wakes up at the asylum, regretting everything she has done. WARNING!!: MAJOR SPOILERS INSIDE FOR ALL THREE BOOKS AND SPINOFFS





	

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a small work but I still didn't proofread smh

Alyssa could feel the blood in her veins growing cold, sweat slowly dribbling down her face, and tears now overflowing. She trembled in her bed, hands knotted tight into the sheets below her, her blue eyes wide and blond hair a knotted mess. 

The dreams, her visions. Jeb. Mom. Morpheus.

They were gone. 

Dad.

He was afraid of her.

He had been afraid that his daughter had gone crazy like her mother had, and sent her to the asylum. The same asylum her mom had been in. 

She had long moved from her padded cell into a normal room, one with an actual bed. She no longer wore a straight jacket, but she would wear shackles. Although a small difference, it was a improvement. 

The only thing that wouldn't improve were her dreams.

How could they? Her personal knights were locked away in AnyElsewhere, where netherlings who had a bad record in Wonderland were thrown away. Netherings that could kill them. Kill Jeb. Kill her boyfriend. Kill Morpheus. Kill her childhood friend. Morpheus couldn't use his magic there, so he couldn't protect himself nor Jeb, and that would certainly be their downfall.

Her mother was at the hands of Sister Two, where she would certainly be tortured.

It was all her fault. 

That night at prom, she could have saved everyone. If only she had opened her mouth to scream. Morpheus wouldn't have been caught in Red's grip, and neither would her boyfriend. Her mom wouldn't have been grabbed by Sister Two and dragged, the toys still latching onto her. 

Although she wasn't wearing the crown at that moment, she was still considered the queen of Wonderland, so why were these netherlings disobeying her? 

Red wanted Morpheus' head, she wanted to kill him, because he had betrayed her. Morpheus had only done the right thing. If only she hadn't freed Red, she would still be dead and not causing havoc, but here she way, her hand around her childhood's friend and future husband neck.

Sister Two wanted revenge on her mother, because she had released her favorite play thing, which ended up being her father later on. She wanted to kill Jeb, she wanted Alyssa to feel the pain she had went through. Jeb is her boyfriend. Sister Two never had considered her father as her boyfriend when she still owned him. Jeb has nothing to do with this whole mess.

She had things to amend. With all of them. 

She needed to explain to Jeb that she still loved him. That what happened between her and Morpheus in her bedroom that night wasn't what he thought it was. They were just fighting like they usually did, just like kids from years ago, causing trouble in Wonderland. Nothing happened apart from the kiss, and it was an innocent one. She was promising Morpheus his happy ending in a way he didn't realize yet.

She needed to tell Morpheus that she didn't hate him. His words from inside Butterfly Threads still haunted her. His voice had been so certain, she said she hated him enough times to make himself believe that she really hated him. The only things that Morpheus would ever die for, is to save Wonderland, or to save Alyssa. 

And her mom.... She needed to show her love properly to her. She had done so much for her, and she never explained why did did the things she did. She had screamed at her mother, and she stills feel guilty about it, even if she had already apologized. 

So many things to do, yet they were all gone, stored away, in Wonderland. In a place she could no longer enter.

Her tears only streamed down faster, and she hugged herself tightly. Slightly rocking herself at a steady beat, Alyssa squeezed her eyes shut, choking out a sob as she buried her face in her arms, her fingers digging into her knotted hair, pulling, feeling her quick pulse in her ears. Her heart was in her throat, and she was scared.

Morpheus.

Jeb.

Mother.

What she would do to time travel back and keep them all safe.

Father.

She wanted him to see her for who she is. He needed his memories back. He needed to know that his real name was Thomas Gardener. He was the teenage boy who was captivated by Sister Two, and that when he was younger he somehow fell through the rabbit hole. He needed to know what he had gone though AnyElsewhere and survived.

She could only do all of that, if she tricked her father to do a few things for her. 

She may be in an asylum, but she is a netherling. She was taught by Morpheus, a cunning man who only meant well to her. She learned from the best. 

Once her finger was wound around her father, she would bring back Thomas, and reclaim Wonderland. She would rule. Get married with Jeb, and have a son. Later, she would marry Morpheus after her human life is over, and officially rule by his side, have Morpheus as her King to her Queen. Have another child, bring back imagination to Wonderland without stolen children.

Everything was easier said than done.

She would need to break promises for that.

Shed more blood and tears.

She needed to be the bad guy for a while.

It broke her heart.

She has two knights waiting for her hand in marriage, one in which she will have a son with. She couldn't leave their feelings hang in the air after all they have done to earn part of her heart. Just thinking about spending time with one before going to the other was heartbreaking. Couldn't she just split herself up? Jeb, her best friend and mortal knight have her here and live a lovely life in the real world, while the other half was with Morpheus, her childhood friend and immortal knight in Wonderland, and rule side by side with a prince beside them?

She has friends on earth that are worried for her. Jen is waiting for her brother to come home safely, and is worried for her best friend in an asylum stored away. She has to amend with some people, Taylor being one of them. 

She trashed prom night, their last prom, it wasn't like last year. The class would graduate that Saturday after the prom, and she messed up one of their most special nights ever. 

She messed up completely. She was the only one to blame.

The one who would come out hurt wouldn't be herself. 

It would be the family she has come to know.


End file.
